


Pillow Forts and Thunderstorms

by Carioca44



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, I love these boys okay, or at least my attempt at fluff, they turtle tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carioca44/pseuds/Carioca44
Summary: The meteorologist on Channel 6 News had said that there would be a light rain shower later on in the night. But of course, that light rain shower had turned out to be a huge thunderstorm.





	Pillow Forts and Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all my fandoms, of course it would be Rise that makes me write a fic. This has been sitting in my drive for weeks but I haven't posted it till now cuz I barely got the courage to do so. Anyways, here's my first fic; it's probably not good but then again, I think everything I write is bad so...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Psst, Donnie. You ‘wake yet, bro? Donnie~”

“C’mon, Leo. Maybe let's just go back to the room. He's not waking up.”

“Hold on, Mikey. He’s bound to wake up soon. _Donnie!_ ” Leo said as he was shaking his sleeping brother’s shoulder, who had his back facing them. Leo had been trying to rouse his immediate older brother from his slumber for the past minute but with no success.

“Why won't chu wake up?” Leo silently exclaimed, resorting to punctuating his words by poking his brother repeatedly. “Don. Don. Donnie. Donnie. Donnie. Donatello. Donatel- _Ugh, Donald!_ ”

Well, that got him to answer.

“What?” Donnie groaned, turning over to face his younger siblings to glare at them. Leonardo was clad in his blue pajamas while Michelangelo was dressed in a onesie, holding his favorite blanket in one hand and Leo’s sleeve in the other.

“Seriously? _That's_ what woke you up?”

“Oh, I was already up.”

“Wha- Why didn't you say anything then?”

“Mmm, didn't feel like it.”

Leo just blinked incredulously at Don.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Donnie asked, failing to rub the tiredness from his face and slightly caring to wonder why his siblings were doing up this late at night.

“I couldn't sleep,” Mikey replied, “Leo neither.”

Ah.

The meteorologist on Channel 6 News had said that there would be a light rain shower later on in the night. But of course, that light rain shower had turned out to be a huge _thunderstorm_. In fact, it was so severe that New Yorkers topside could've sworn that they were able to feel their walls shake. The bright flashes of lightning also didn't help matters either. While the intense effects of the thunderstorm were diminished in the sewers, they were, however, frightening enough for a certain five year old mutant box turtle to go seek his immediate older brother, only to find that Leo was also a little spooked because of the storm too; both turtles decided that it would be best to go to the next brother in age, which happened to be the genius in the family.

“Well, Mikey was the scared one; I just thought it would be a good idea to come to you since, y’know, the more the merrier,” Leo interjected, quickly crossing his arms and looking away, not wanting to admit that he too was feeling unsettled by the weather.

“Uh-huh,” Donnie said, not convinced of the red-eared slider’s claim.

“It's true!” Leo insisted.

“Sure.”

“But I thought you said you were sca-”

“ _Anyway_ , can we stay here with you for the night, Don?” Leo said, changing the subject and getting to the reason as to why Mikey and him were actually there.

A loud clap of thunder suddenly reverberated through the lair, interrupting Donnie’s response to Leo’s question. Leo and Mikey tightly hugged each other, while Donnie became tense.

“You know, I was going to deny your request at first, but I’m going to allow it- for your sake of course,” Donnie said, prompting Leo and Mikey to scramble onto his bed. All three turtles buried themselves among the covers, like all children do when they're startled in the night.

After several minutes of lying under the covers on Donnie’s bed and listening to the storm continuing to rage on, Mikey suggested, “Maybe we should go to Raph’s room? The more the merrier, like Leon said, right?”

“Yep.”

“Totally. Don, you lead the way.”

“And exactly why should I be the the one to lead, Leon?”

“Uh, ‘cause you're the older one here,” Leo stated a matter of factly.

“Not by much though.”

“But it still counts.”

“Oh, so _now_ it matters?”

“Can we _please_ just go with Raph now?” Mikey interrupted, not wanting to hear both of his brothers argue over this again. He just wanted to go with Raph because he’s big n’ strong despite being only seven years old, surely he could make this situation better. ‘Sides, Raph might let them sleep with his stuffed toy collection!

“Yeah, sure. Fine.” Donnie agreed.

“Great! Lead the way, big brother,” Leo said, earning a tired glare from Don. The slider just gave him a cheeky smile in return.

The trio crawled from under the covers and off the bed; Mikey clinged onto Donnie’s arm and with Leo trailing closely behind them as they slowly left Donnie’s room and into the lair’s main atrium. And again, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, a roll of thunder echoed throughout the atrium, causing the trio to almost jump out of their shells and rush to their biggest brother’s room.

Unexpectedly though, as they were about to enter Raph’s room, they actually collided into the snapping turtle, causing all four to tumble to the ground.

With a groan, Raph was the first to get up from the tangle of limbs; he then grabbed his brothers by the hand to help them up. “Ah geez, sorry, guys. You okay?”

“Yeah, we're okay,” Leo said, dusting his pajamas off. He looked up at Raph with a small smile, “Guessin’ you couldn't sleep either, huh?”

“Not with this weather,” Raph said, shaking his head, “I was, uh, actually going to get you guys.”

Sometimes, when there was a storm that was particularly nasty, he would gather up his younger brothers and have them all come sleep in his room, that way all of them can feel safer at night; sure the bed got a little crowded, but knowing the others were present gave a sense of security. Although, Mikey would be the only one comfortable enough to admit that he was afraid; the twins, however, tended to try to put on a brave face more often than not.

However, judging by how more tightly huddled up his brothers were and the loudness of the thunderstorm, this called for more special measures. Besides, they were due for a pillow fort; it's been awhile since they've made one.

“Hey, how about we make a fort?” Raph suggested.

“Really?!” Mikey gasped excitedly, rushing up to Raph with wide hopeful eyes, momentarily forgetting his fear of the storm.

“You betcha.”

“Can we bring your stuffed toys into the fort too?!”

“Whatever you want, little brother.”

“Yay!”

“Great,” Donnie said while clapping his hands together, “Now let's start building.”

“Yeah, let's go!” Leo exclaimed, jumping onto Raph’s shell. “It's time to build a kingdom!” Another clap of thunder interrupted their excitement, making all four turtles yelp. “...And quickly too.”

After deciding to build the fort in the lair’s main atrium since it had plenty of space, the four turtles scrambled to their rooms to collect pillows, blankets, and bedsheets; they also gathered any sofa cushions they could get their hands on from the living room as well as chairs. Of course, Donnie did temporarily take charge of building the fort in the beginning because _you guys, the structure needs to be secure or it's gonna fall down._

They placed bed sheets over the separated chairs to act as the ceiling. For the walls, the sofa cushions were positioned alongside the chairs on the inside. Pillows were scattered in the fort to serve as a makeshift mattress, and as promised, Raph's numerous stuffed toys were placed inside for them to cuddle with.

“It's beautiful!” Mikey exclaimed once the fort is complete. Although the thunderstorm was still raging, his excitement had now overrode his fear.

“That it is, Michel. That it is,” says Leo, putting an arm over his little brother’s shoulder; both brothers look at the newly finished fort with a huge smile on their faces alongside their other two siblings.

“Gotta say it's one of our best works,” says Donnie, placing his hands on his hips.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!” Raph says, herding the other three into the fort.

They all snuggled up under the covers in a big group cuddle, Raph in the center, with Donnie on one side and Mikey and Leo on the other. They've done this many times before, but the feeling of cozying up together in a pillow fort that they all helped make never got old. And it probably never will.

“Good night, you guys,” Leo softly says, finally being able to fall asleep.

All of the responses he got were various sleepy mumbles of “good night”.

Now feeling comfortable and secure, the four brothers were able to fall asleep soundly, the storm fading into the background of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Yes, no, maybe? Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged; I want to get better.
> 
> If you want to follow me, I have a tumblr; just look me up @turtleshellz854 (so original, I know XD) Just a warning, I'm new there too so I'm still learning the swing of things and there's not much there yet. 
> 
> Ok now I'm rambling so...adiós!


End file.
